


tell me how you want your gift

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking, it's horny, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reon wants something special for his birthday from Miyuki.
Relationships: Sakaigawa Miyuki/Misono Reon
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	tell me how you want your gift

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed to write some MiyuReo in honor of Reon's birthday

"Miyuki, you're up again." Kenta gave a movement of his head toward middle of the living room.

"Huh?" Miyuki had just returned from the bathroom when Kenta said as much. He followed the line of his gesture to Reon, fast asleep on the couch. Ryo was lightly prodding his cheek, but Reon barely even twitched. He looked over toward the both of them and gave a shake of his head.

"You should be fine carrying him to his room at least, right? Since you're such a gentleman."

It seemed like Kenta wasn't willing to let Miyuki live that down, though it wasn't like he was wrong. As easy as it would be to leave Reon there on the couch, Miyuki knew the importance of getting a good rest in your own bed. Reon had really been pushing himself hard in the past few weeks... Miyuki and Ryo had devised the small 'party' in honor of his birthday on short notice and even Kenta had approved of it as a way for the band to relax. Of course Nayuta had abstained, choosing to stay in his room for the festivities except to complain about the noise.

Not only was Reon dead tired after staying up late, but the empty glass in front of him was probably also to blame. Miyuki thought it would be fun to have a toast for Reon's and told Ryo to get some sparkling juice... What Ryo came back with was a sweet champagne rather than the non-alcoholic drink Miyuki intended. He hadn't realized the mistake until Reon had already downed a glass. After seeing how it made Reon a little giddy, his eyes glistening with interest as they streamed a newly released action movie, Miyuki decided to turn a blind eye to it just this once. Though he did let Reon finish off the bottle...

So really, it was partially his fault for the position Reon was in now, chin tucked into his chest, hands between his knees. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." Besides, Miyuki had carried Reon on his back for further distances before. Looking at Reon peacefully sleeping, however, made Miyuki have to stifle a yawn of his own.

Ryo smiled at him. "We'll clean up here, Miyuki-kun~ You should go to sleep!"

They'd made a small mess in the living room, so Miyuki was happy to turn over the chores for a night. "Thanks, Ryo-chin." Though he didn't doubt he'd have to do a little extra cleaning of his own when tomorrow came.

While Miyuki usually carried people on his back, it was simpler right now to scoop Reon up in his arms. Reon's sleeping body was practically limp against him, making it a little harder to maneuver him into a good position. He adjusted Reon's head so it leaned against his shoulder and lifted him off the couch.

"You really are prince charming, huh," Kenta said with a little smirk.

Miyuki decided to take it purely as a compliment. "Of course. That's what all my fans say about me, too." Reon suddenly shifted in his arms - had they finally woken him up? Ah, no. Reon's eyelashes twitched a little, and then he moved his face into the crook of Miyuki's neck, apparently seeking a more comfortable position. Miyuki took him to his room at the end of the hall, turning to get in the door without jostling Reon.

He leaned over Reon's bed and gently laid him down - or tried to, but found Reon's hand firmly gripping at his shirt. It pleased him a little, to have to pry Reon's fingers off of him so he could leave. Even if Reon was asleep, it was surprisingly cute. "Haha... Reon-kun is pretty clingy," he said to himself.

"Miyuki-san..." He nearly jumped at Reon's voice. Of course he'd only woken up after Miyuki had done the work of bringing him here. Not that he minded the extra strength training.

Miyuki resisted the urge to push Reon's hair back into its usual style. "We kept you up past your bedtime, huh? Just go back to sleep." The usual sequence of events would be for Reon to yawn and let go of him, curling into a ball, but the fingers clutching Miyuki's shirt were still holding tight.

Reon's brow crinkled, thinking of something so deeply that Miyuki half-worried that he was about to nod off again. Then, he said, "...Not until Miyuki-san gives me a present."

Did the combination of alcohol and tiredness make Reon exceptionally cute? Miyuki couldn't help the way his chest ached - it was rare that Reon acted spoiled around him, no matter how much Miyuki encouraged it. "Hmm, didn't you already get one from me?"

"You give me that kind of stuff all the time. I mean something different." Reon seemed particularly hung up on this. Had he promised Reon something for his birthday recently, and that wass why he was strangely insistent? Miyuki was rarely one to forget that sort of thing, and quickly scoured his brain for anything. Reon murmured, "I'm not eighteen anymore, y'know."

Miyuki's pulse jumped, his heart beating harder than it did during his sprints as he instantly understood what Reon meant. He never thought that Reon would bring up that old exchange of theirs. Reon had been in another bad mood, complaining about the band and school when the conversation had taken a direction toward Miyuki's love life. Suddenly, Reon had asked if Miyuki ever considered sleeping with him.

Mostly blindsided by the question, Miyuki had sputtered out, 'You're barely eighteen as it is!' Reon changed the subject afterward, so Miyuki filed away the odd experience to never be dwelt on again - especially not late at night, wondering how Reon might have responded if he said yes.

Apparently he wasn't the only one lingering on it. Miyuki cleared his throat. "Uh... Ha ha... Did you really take me that seriously?"

"Huh?"

"...It really caught me off guard, you asking something like that out of left field. What are you supposed to say if your band member asks if you'd have sex with them?"

Reon's mouth formed a disgruntled frown. "Can't you tell the truth?"

"Then what about you, Reon-kun?"

Even though Reon should have well expected Miyuki to turn the question on him, his face still turned red. His eyes moved away from Miyuki's, and he quietly said, "Yeah."

Miyuki sucked in a breath, surprised to get any answer, let alone one like that. It was only fair to answer honestly as well, even if it was months late. "Me, too. To tell the truth... I really like Reon-kun."

"...Really?" The word wasn't full of suspicion or shock, but said with a little insecurity. Miyuki couldn't help but love that weak side of Reon, overwhelmed with the urge to soothe and comfort him until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Yeah. A whole lot." Miyuki shifted forward to kiss him - but Reon was already raising up to meet him in a clumsy kiss, his arms folding around Miyuki's shoulders. Miyuki's hands were working fast, too, pressing against the tight fabric of Reon's sweater to feel the muscles beneath. Reon's breath caught as Miyuki rubbed at his chest and slid his tongue deep into his mouth. Never one to let himself be overwhelmed, Reon mimicked him right away, rubbing their tongues together.

Reon shivered as Miyuki's impatience overtook him and he pushed up Reon's shirt, palms skirting along his hot skin. "Miyuki-san," he breathed once Miyuki broke the kiss, then let out a soft sigh as Miyuki pressed his mouth to the newly revealed flesh of his chest. Reon's hands quickly found his hair, panting as Miyuki's tongue dragged over one of his nipples.

Miyuki knew very well that Reon was a virgin, but hadn't he practically begged him for this 'present'? It was normal for Miyuki to rush right away into that flow, getting carried away by the excitement pulsing through his veins. When Miyuki kissed at the crease of Reon's exposed hips, he had a good sign that Reon was just as excited as him in front of him.

But Miyuki managed to slow down for a moment, his voice husky with restraint as he asked, "You really want me to give it to you, Reon-kun?" His body was tense in his excitement, adrenaline pumping as he prepared to tear away that final barrier at Reon's approval. Miyuki swallowed hard, waiting for a single word, any noise of affirmation or desire or - anything.

"...Reon-kun?" Miyuki looked up, wondering what was making Reon suddenly hesitate. Rather than wearing an expression of concern or uncertainty, Reon's mouth was parted, letting out slow breaths. His eyes were shut. It was a face that Miyuki was more than used to seeing over the last few months - Reon asleep, dead to the world.

Miyuki stared in disbelief and then laughed at the absurdity of it. How could Reon come on so strongly that even Miyuki was shocked, just to stop like that? Then again, it was probably what he deserved. Miyuki took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and awkwardly crawled out of Reon's bed.

After quietly pulling Reon's blanket over his half-dressed body, he retired to his own room. Instead of any lingering excitement keeping him up, it was sheer nerves. Miyuki couldn't stop wondering how things would go between them when the morning came and Reon remembered what had happened.

_If_ Reon even remembered. God, was he even fully awake for it in the first place? Miyuki flushed with embarrassment over how smitten he'd gotten from Reon acting cute for once. If it were anyone else, Miyuki would have brushed it off as a botched confession, but Reon could be so sensitive. Ahhh, he shouldn't have given in to his carnal desires so quickly no matter how much Reon insisted on it. Though, thinking about Reon's soft kiss and trim form again did make a little rush of blood return to Miyuki's lower half despite himself.

Maybe he shouldn't have worried after all. Reon could be pretty stubborn and seem childish at times, but he wasn't the type of person to say those kinds of things so flippantly. When Miyuki woke the next day - nearly sleeping through his alarm after a restless slumber - and he finally checked the messages on his phone, there was one from Reon waiting for him.

_Don't forget you still owe me a present._

A surge of relief swept through and Miyuki could feel his lips forming a wide smile. He decided to give it a few minutes before confidently typing back, _I'll give it to you tonight._

Before Miyuki was out the door, his phone vibrated with a new response from Reon. It was unusual for him to answer so quickly, so Miyuki was a little excited to open it up -

_Can't. I have to write a paper for class._

Ah... Reon-kun really was too serious for his own good sometimes...


End file.
